Orlando Florida
by curlyque
Summary: The Pretty Committee is going on another trip! This one though is not so fabulous... it's to Florida. Problems arise when Claire runs into her old friends... R&R! full summary inside!
1. The Pretty Committee

**The Pretty Committee**

**Summary:** The Pretty Committee is off! This time they are on a field trip to Florida. Orlando to be exact. Obviously there will be some problems since it's where Claire grew up. They are going to run into Claire's old friends sometime or another.

**Massie Block:** Can't believe the school picked such a lame place to go for a field trip. Is going to go though because they will stop in Miami for two days. Party time! Maybe this time she'll find some hot boyfriend material… so over Derrington. Again.

**Alicia Rivera: **Ended up calling the hottie- Rob- from Cabo. Plans to meet him in Florida. Hopefully, he will make up for the lame trip.

**Dylan Marvil:** Broke up with the Manhattan hottie. Actually he broke up with her. Been eating ice cream and chocolate for four days straight. Needs to lose weight fast, before the trip.

**Kristen Gregory:** Finally able to wear what she wants. Bought a hot new wardrobe, not that there is anyone to impress.

**Claire Lyons:** Can't believe they are going to gasp Florida. Doesn't know what she is gonna do. Knows for a fact they are gonna run into her old friends. Worried about what Massie will say when she sees them.


	2. Preparations

**Preparations**

**AN: So I got the idea to do stories about the Pretty Committee going to all different places from **foreverpheely**. Thanks for the comment and idea! Hope it's good. I have nothing against Florida just so anyone from Florida knows. I actually have friends from Florida so pleaseeee don't be offended! **

"Ehmagawd! Can you believe they picked such a lame place to go? I thought the school board was semi-cool but so much for that!" vented Claire as she paced Massie's all white room.

"Relax Kuh-laire. I know it sucks but gawd! Why are you so pissed?" Massie rolled her eyes.

"You don't understand! My old friends are there. They _hate_ people like us. We used to make fun of them. I can only imagine what they would do if they saw me."

"Puh-lease. Who cares what they think? And anyways no is forcing you to go. Just don't."

"Oh puh-lease, like I'd miss out! Imagine all of the drama I would miss and the inside jokes!"

Octavian Country Day School was having another fieldtrip. Their last one- which was to Cabo- was a success but the next one was to Orlando, Florida. So not glamorous. Luckily though they were going to go to Miami for the last two days. The teachers still were idiots and the only thing they planned was a trip to Disney World. With any luck, this trip would be just as awesome as Cabo despite the dull location.

Massie felt her Razr vibrating in the pocket of her skinny Religion dark wash jeans. She looked at the number and opened it.

"Hey Derrington, what's up?" Massie asked. Claire pressed her ear against the phone.

"Nothing. Can you believe they picked such awesome place?"

"What? What's so cool about it? There is nothing there except Miami and their nightclubs."

"The surfing and the hot chicks."

"You have a girlfriend. Me."

Massie looked at her reflection in her mirror as she talked. Even though he couldn't see her, Massie was glaring at what he was saying.

"I know. You're who I was talking about…"

Massie's face softened though not completely. She had broken up with Derrington shortly before Cabo so she could have a fling with someone there. She did find a fling who happened to live in New York. Even though she had his number she never called him because she didn't want a relationship. Not with him anyways. After the trip the two of them had gotten back together.

"You're so sweet," Massie said flatly, "I gotta go, me and the Pretty Committee are going to go shopping to prepare."

An hour later the Pretty Committee was marching around the Westchester buying everything they would need for their trip. Massie was usually the one who bought the most but this time Claire tied with her. Massie was glad that Claire wasn't such a loser anymore but she didn't like being second best to anyone for anything.

Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee were laying on the floor of her room listening to Beyonce and packing. The girls went there to spend the night and the next day they were leaving on the trip.

Alicia was attempting to fit a salmon colored t-shirt dress into her fifth Louis. Finally it fit and she zipped it shut.

"That's the last thing!" she huffed before collapsing on her gold sleeping bag.

"Good. So everyone's done?" asked Massie.

"Yup."

"Good. Well I guess we should go to sleep since we have to get up at 6:00 and it's three right now. Night!"

"Night," said Dylan.

"Night," said Kristen.

"Good night," said Alicia.

"Sleep tight," said Claire.

At this there were giggles before everyone fell asleep, dreaming- or in Claire's case, dreading- of tomorrows trip. Massie's last thought was _'So we're stuck going to boring Florida but at least we get to go to Miami.'_

**AN: It's starting out kinda slow but it will get better! hopefully… R&R! XD**


	3. OrlanD'oh

**OrlandD'oh**

**AN: Here is the second chapter. Hope it's good. Oh yeah and the Clique series and it's characters are not mine. They are Lisi Harrison's. That is my disclaimer before I forget.**

Massie, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen boarded the plane bound for Orlando, Florida. Massie, Claire, and Dylan were sitting in one row with Alicia and Kristen behind them.

"I am so glad I got that cute pink bikini cause without it this trip would suck even more," said Kristen.

"Lucky you. This trip sucks no matter what because I am going to run into my old friends I just know it."

"At least you're skinny! I gained like 10 pounds since Randy broke up with me!" groaned Dylan.

"Would you guys stop arguing?" snapped Alicia.

The three girls shut up and looked in different directions for the whole flight.

The Pretty Committee stepped out of the airport and into the bright sunshine of Orlando, Florida. Students were boarding the luxurious charter bus that was going to take them to their hotel. They handed their baggage to the bus driver who shoved them into the compartment on the side.

"Watch it!" snapped Massie, "That stuff is costs more than you would make in five years!"

The girls boarded the bus and walked to the back. Cam, Josh, and Derrington sat in the seats in front of them. After sitting down, Claire sunk down and pulled on her side bangs.

"Don't worry Claire, it'll be fine," said Cam before turning around and giving her a pack of gummy worms. Claire took them shyly and ripped it open. Massie saw it and turned away in disgust.

"Why do you still eat those?" asked Kristen saying what Massie was thinking. "They are so unhealthy. They can cause diabetes and you wouldn't want that. Not to mention many other-"

Dylan rolled her eyes, "Chill out Wikipedia. This isn't Google- no one's looking for information." Everyone but Kristen laughed and high-fived Dylan except Kristen who squinted at the seat in front of her.

Thirty minutes later everyone was checked in at the Buena Vista Palace Hotel and Spa located in Downtown Disney. For a where it was located, it was a pretty nice hotel The staff was lazy and put everyone with the same roommate and neighbors as in Cabo.

Claire was distracted while she was unpacking with Massie. She was hoping that she wouldn't see her old friends.

"Kuh- laire, even if they see you, they most likely won't recognize you," said Massie seeming to read her mind.

"I know," she sighed. "I will stop worrying," she lied.

"Good. Now we should plan our outfits for tomorrow's trip to Disney World before dinner."

Claire sighed again, '_Well she is caring about my problems._' As she confered with Massie, she could help but feel like tomorrow was going to be bad.

**AN: So how do you people like it so far? I hope it's good… R&R plz!!**


	4. Disney Drama

**Disney Drama**

**AN: Kay well here is the next chapter. Not exactly sure what's gonna happen after this tho… I'll think of something. Eventually…**

"This is the famous Walt Disney World," droned Mrs. Brig, "Many people come here every year. Now dinner is at 7:30 if you are not there you will not eat. Again the naïve school trusted the students to not run amok and actually listen to the rules. As if! They were all released to go wherever they wanted.

The Pretty Committee was walking with Derrington, Cam, and Josh. As they wandered aimlessly, Claire thought she heard someone call her name. "Did you say something?" she asked Massie who was walking behind with Alicia.

"No. Why would I?" she asked.

Suddenly a girl with long blonde hair worn in braids jumped in front of Claire, beaming. The arrival was wearing a pink miniskirt, flip flops and a yellow cami. "Ehmahgawd," gasped Claire.

"I knew it was you! Guys it is her!" At this two more girls ran over. One had short brown hair and the other had black shoulder-length hair. "So how's it been in West Chester?"

"Umm… hi Danielle," Claire said to the Blonde. "Hi Abby and Rosie. It's been fine. And _Westchester_ is awesome."

"So you made some new friends? And a boyfriend?" smiled Danielle mischievously.

"This is Massie, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan. This is Derrington, Josh, and my boyfriend Cam."

"Well you guys are so dressed up for Disney World. And you've changed a lot. You're wearing lip gloss, make up, fashionable clothes, and everything! I like your dress. Where'd you get it?" she asked Massie, "I totally want it!"

"Puh- lease_ Daniel_, This probably costs more than you're house."

"Yeah., I'm sure Wal-mart has some cheap knock offs you could get," scoffed Claire.

"It's Danielle," pouted Danielle before glaring at a laughing Pretty Committee including Claire. The only one not laughing was Cam who looked at her sympathetically. "God, Claire. I didn't know you turned into such a female dog."

"I believe the word is bitch. Or are you too much of a prude to say that?" smirked Claire.

The Pretty Committee laughed and walked towards Space Mountain, the boys tagging along. As they were about to get on the coaster, Cam tapped Claire on the shoulder.

"I don't feel good. I don't think I'm gonna go on the ride. I'll call you when I am better." Before Claire could say anything, he stepped out of line, waved, and left.

The Pretty Committee had been walking around and going on rides for the last hour and a half and Cam still hadn't called. Claire was checking her phone every minute while the others scoped the place for cut guys. Derrington was attempting to capture Massie's attention, Alicia was flirting with some guy she met on the last ride, and Dylan and Kristen were talking.

As they rounded the corner Claire spotted Cam sitting with Danielle on a bench. She put out her arm and Massie ran into it, followed her eyes and stopped everyone else. Everyone looked with wide eyes at the scene and then at Claire and back again.

"Cam! What are you doing?"

**AN: I was going to put in a Massie joke but I couldn't think of any good ones. There will be one though!! Sorry it's so short but I am kinda gonna leave you hanging so I can think of a good way to continue it. XD I am so evil. lol**


	5. Used Kleenex

**Used Kleenex**

**AN: Hola people. Here is the next chapter. :)**

Cam jumped away from Danielle guiltily; a few seconds before he had been in a make out session with Danielle. It suddenly made sense why he looked uncomfortable when he said he wasn't feeling good earlier- he felt bad for Danielle.

"So that's why you were gone so long! You were making out with her! I can't believe you! I knew I made a mistake when I got back together with you in Cabo!" Angry tears were threatening to fall but Claire was determined not to cry in front of Danielle.

The Pretty Committee was shocked. Well except for Massie. She had suspected what Cam was up to the moment he said he wasn't feeling well. Massie had meant to say something to Claire but she was so busy planning how to dump Derrington to remember.

"Dude, that's cold," Derrington said.

Claire rolled her eyes, "You know what? You guys are perfect for each other anyways. She's a prude and you're a wannabe player. You guys complete each other!"

Claire stomped through the crowd and made sure to escape the Pretty Committee. She didn't want to talk to any sympathetic people; she just wanted to chuck something. Claire stuffed her hands in the pockets of her Juicy Couture hoodie. Her fingers felt a plastic bag and she pulled out the object. She sighed angrily and chucked the gummies Cam had given her into the brown trash can.

Seething, she walked glaring at the ground until she bumped into someone's hard chest. _'Definitely male'_ she thought before sitting up.

"Sorry," she said before standing and waling away quickly, leaving the person on the ground watching her.

"Dude, I can't believe you did that. How many times is this five?" Derrington and Cam were sitting in the hotel's restaurant talking about the recent event, guy to guy. "I mean seriously, yesterday you were crazy about Claire. You kept saying how you were going to do something special for her."

"Yeah, I don't know. I just kind of… did it in the heat of the moment. She was crying, I felt bad for her, and it just happened."

"What are you going to do about Claire now?"

"Well, she probably won't talk to me ever again, but honestly I don't care. I never knew she changed so much. The Claire I loved never would have done something like that."

"True. But there's something about Danielle that is wrong. She seems… like trouble."

"That's what I like though. Trouble," Cam smiled mischievously.

Claire had successfully ditched the Pretty Committee, Cam, and her old friends. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she paid no attention to where she was going. Before she knew it, she was outside the theme park, making her way to their hotel. Entering the elevator, she angrily pushed the button for her floor. As she slouched to the ground, hugging her knees, a skinny arm shot through the doors, reopening them.

A boy her age with straight brown hair that fell into his gorgeous brown eyes, stepped entered. He was taller than her by at least two inches and he was slim and looked like he could be a teen model. He glanced sideways at her, sniffling on the ground.

'_Great. A cute guy comes into the elevator when I am looking like this; just my luck.'_

Before she could glare at herself in the mirrored walls, the mysterious boy had squatted down to her eyelevel. Claire turned her head surprised. The boy said nothing as he handed her a Kleenex and she whipped her eyes and nose.

"So having boy trouble? Though I don't know what boy would ask you out."

Claire was angry she couldn't contain it. Before he could react, she slapped him hard across his arrogant head.

"Oh, like you know anything about me. And for your information, I do have a boy going out with me."

"Well judging your condition, it looks like you don't anymore. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"What? By making fun of me? Sorry but I don't like your kind of humor." At that moment the doors opened, much to Claire's pleasure. "And keep your Kleenex," she said before throwing her used Kleenex at the guy.

AN: Hope you like it! R&R!


	6. Melted Butter

**Melted Butter**

Massie was sitting on a bench, checking her button nose for shine. The Florida sun was shining its brightest and she was so over it. The Pretty Committee- minus Claire- was preparing to leave Disney World and go to the beach. Kristen was dying to buy a cute Cinderella shirt because Cinderella was quote "exactly like me- she was poor and had a strict mom" unquote. Kristen's mom used to be a total prude but after Kristen stood up to her, she lightened up. And her husband's well paying job helped. Massie's friends were seriously starting to give her a major headache.

After another 30 minutes, the group was at the beach. The boys had opted to stay and chill at the hotel but the girls wanted to work on their tans. This was the perfect opportunity to dish gossip and juicy stories.

"Do you guys think Claire overreacted earlier?" asked Alicia.

"Ehmagawd, yes. I mean come on- it's a guy and it's not like it's the first time he's cheated on her. She needs to get her head out of the clouds and realize he's a total dirt bag," Dylan replied, rolling her eyes.

Massie turned over to work on her back. "I love Claire and all but sometimes I think she needs to learn- he isn't going to change and she needs to get over him. Hey Leesh, have you talked to Rob lately?"

"Yeah. He is here and I told him to meet me on the beach." as if on cue her phone dinged saying she got a text message.

Rob: Hey. Where r u?

Alicia: in front of lifeguard tower. u'll see me.

A tall boy with shaggy blonde hair and black trunks made his way over to them.

"Hey, Leesh."

"Ehmagawd! Rob!" Alicia squealed. She stood and threw her arms around him. "These are my friends Massie, Dylan, Kristen and Claire is somewhere. Come sit." Alicia patted her towel.

Massie, Dylan, and Kristen glanced at each other. They all were thinking the same thing; that there was something suspicious with this Rob boy. Rob pulled Alicia into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. _'This guy is way touchy feely,'_ thought Massie. She was definitely going to keep an eye on him.

Claire stood on the balcony and looked out at the beach. She didn't know what to do and was depressed. Sighing she rested her head on her arms. Suddenly she felt something squishy hit her left cheek. Looking up she saw the boy from the elevator standing on his balcony. He had thrown a melted package of butter at her and was smiling cockily.

"Would you leave me alone? You're starting to piss me off!"

"Hey that was for slapping me." The boy threw another one. "And that was for fun."

"Gawd what do you want?"

"Well I wanted to get you back. And you seemed sad." The mysterious boy moved to the side of the balcony closest to Claire. He now was only about 5 feet away. "My names Colin. What's yours?"

"Well Colin, it was nice talking to you. Now leave me alone," Claire replied ignoring his question. Marching back inside she shut the door to the balcony, slipped on her flip- flops and opened the door. Colin was standing right there.

"Ahh!"

"I'm not that scary, jeez. You didn't tell me your name."

"It's Claire."

"Well Claire would you like to go down to the café and get something to eat? I won't throw butter."

Claire looked at him suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because." Colin pulled her out and towards the elevator. Even though she hardly knew him and he seemed like a total doof, Claire slightly felt the same feeling she used to feel around Cam- the fuzzy butterfly feeling behind her belly button.

After a silent ride down to the lobby, Claire and Colin made their way to the hotel's café. The waiters led them to a booth against the wall and handed them a menu. Glancing around she saw Cam and Derrington talking in the center of the room. As if feeling her gaze on him, Cam looked up. Claire quickly looked away and down at the menu.

"So is that him? The one who looked at you?" Colin asked.

"Unfortuatly."

"I think he's jealous; he looked slightly surprised and then angry. What happened?"

"Long story. Basically, I caught him making out with my old friend Danielle."

"So he's a player?"

"More like a professional. He acts sweet and all that but he's not. Anyways, what's up with you?"

"Well, I am on vacation, visiting my aunt and uncle."

"Why are you staying at a hotel?"

"They're neat freaks and don't like me much. They think I'm a demon or something."

"Seriously? And you're visiting them?"

"Yeah. Well not really. That's what they told my parents. My parents stayed home; they don't notice the obvious dislike. Basically I am free to do whatever I want for a week."

"Oh that's cool. I'm here on a school trip. The teachers tried to plan stuff but no one listens. And it's too much of a hassle. They make sure we're here at night and didn't run off but other than that we do whatever we want." Claire couldn't believe she was explaining everything to this guy and yet she felt like she wanted him to know everything about her.

"Nice. So where do you live?"

"Westchester. You?"

"I live in New York City. Pretty close to Westchester. Kinda."

The couple spent the next two hours talking, laughing, eating and telling each other about themselves, oblivious to everything and everyone else.

**AN: Hi people! Well that was the next chapter. Umm…. Yeah so read and review please! **


	7. Don't Forget Your Sunscreen

**Don't Forget Your Sunscreen**

**AN: kay here is the new chapter. I think I am gonna have Claire stay with Collin XD I think they are a cuter couple.**

"Do you really think Claire found someone else that fast?" Cam asked after seeing her with a mysterious boy in the hotel's café. "I mean wasn't she crying? When did she have time to meet someone new?"

"What does it matter; you don't like her anymore so why do you keep going on about it?" Danielle rolled her eyes. Cam had called her and asked her to join her down at the pool and for the ten minutes they had been there so far, all he talked about was Claire. "So what's it like in West Chester?" Danielle asked changing the subject.

"It's so cute how you say West Chester instead of Westchester," smiled Cam at Danielle, shyly.

"Yeah if you like someone who sounds totally stupid," Massie scoffed as she walked by the couple with the Pretty Committee- still minus Kuh-laire. Where was she?!

"Does everyone act like that in West Chester? And do they all dress like that?"

"Yeah. Everyone except Claire- well the old Claire anyways."

Danielle rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe they were talking about her again. She was about to start acting like the snobby girls she hated. "I'll be right back," she fake smiled before standing up.

"Okay. I'll be in the pool."

Danielle made her way through the maze of chairs and people towards the cabana the Pretty Committee had just entered.

"Ew. Why are you here?" sneered Kristen at the unwanted arrival.

"Oh I just really wanted to see what people from Westchester do on vacation." Danielle had no idea where that excuse came from but she knew girls like them loved attention and decided to play the part of helpful fan. "Let me help you," she said hurrying over to where Alicia was struggling to balance towels, her Louis Vuitton monogrammed Dentelle purse, and four bottles of Perrier.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I love helping people. And of course the rich and famous."

"Danielle, are you a fly?"

"No…" Danielle said confused.

"Then why are you bugging us?" As far as a Massie joke it was lame, but she didn't have time to think of a better one. She was way too stressed from Kuh-laire and her ah-nnoying boy drama. Not to mention her friends and all their problems too.

"That's pretty good. I'm surprised you even know what a fly is considering how much time you obviously spend at the mall."

Even though Danielle had insulted Massie- and it was a pretty sad insult- she did like her attitude. With better clothes, some make up, and few more tweaks she could actually fit in with the Pretty Committee. But she lived in Florida.

"Now why couldn't Claire be like you when she came to Westchester? You would be perfect to be in The Pretty Committee. Anyways, Dan, you've got to go. Bye now."

"Wait I thought you said I would be perfect?" she said ignoring be called Dan.

"Ye-ah I did. But you live in Florida and we live in New York. That's ah-bviously going to work."

Danielle's plan was starting to fail. That could not happen. "Well what if I hung out with you guys just in Florida?"

"We're leaving for Miami tomorrow so unless you want to follow us there- which would be totally stalker-ish- I don't think so," said Dylan.

"Mass? What do you think?" asked Alicia

Massie sat down and thought the offer over. Danielle would totally do whatever she said and Massie could use someone to do her work. "Actually it might work Danielle. Sure why don't you join us. Welcome to the Pretty Committee!"

Claire couldn't help but feel happy and giddy as she waited for the elevator down, after changing into her swim suit. Colin was so nice and perfect! He totally understood her and he lived in New York so she could see him whenever she wanted! _'Who needs Cam?' _

As if on cue Cam walked out of his room and towards the elevator. Claire stood up straight and rolled her shoulders back. Time to show him she didn't need him anymore! When the doors to the elevator opened they both stepped through and hit the number for the lobby. When their hands touched Claire still felt the lightning bolt even though she didn't like him anymore. _'Why is that still happening?' _

"So I see you found a new guy."

"And I see you found a new girl."

The rest of the ride down, an uncomfortable silence filled the elevator. When the doors opened, Claire raced towards the pool. She needed to relax and hang with her friends and she needed that now. She spotted them laying on chairs underneath a cabana next to the pool and made her way over. She set her bag down and laid out on an empty chair.

"Hi guys. Sorry I ran off like that."

Claire looked at each of the girls. Alicia was looking through her bag with urgency, Dylan shoved a carrot stick in her mouth, and Kristen stayed focused on her Teen Vogue. Massie was the only one not avoiding her gaze.

"Hi Claire. Where were you?"

"Oh I was just cooling off at the Café but here I am!" She threw her arms above her head like someone jumping out of a cake.

"Unfortunately," said a cold voice behind her.

Claire turned and gasped. There was Danielle holding two fruity drinks and a cell phone.

"Move. You're in my seat."

Massie patted the seat next to her. "It's okay sit here."

"No. I want this LBR to move."

Claire gasped again and turned towards Massie. "Why is she using your word? Did you seriously let her join?"

Massie shrugged and sipped the drink Danielle had gotten for her.

Danielle smirked, "Yeah she did. So unless you want to start something, move."

Claire was shaking and before she could stop and think she grabbed her sunscreen, unscrewed the cap, and stood facing Danielle all in one smooth motion.

"You can have the chair," she said sweetly but then her expression changed to one of anger. "Don't forget your sunscreen!" she yelled before squirting the white, smelly substance at Danielle's face.

Danielle dropped her phone and stumbled backwards. She lost her balance and toppled, still dressed and holding the drink, into the pool. The Pretty Committee sat there mouths open before bursting out laughing. Danielle came up sputtering and angry.

"Buh- bye Dan!" Massie waved her hand.

"But I thought I was part of the Pretty Committee?"

"Oh puh-lease! I already told you. It wouldn't work. I was just thirsty."

The girls high- fived each other as Danielle got out of the water, soaked. She bent over and swiped Massie's drink out of her hand.

"You look dry," she said before dumping the half full glass over Massie's head. Danielle then turned, grabbed her stuff, and marched off in a huff. Everyone sat in shock as the pink drink dripped down Massie's face.

**AN: I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter so I just ended it there. I am planning on only one or two more chapters and an epilogue. XD please review! after reading of course **


	8. Fighting Girls and Goodbyes

**Fighting Girls and Heartfelt Goodbyes**

**AN: I have been crazy busy since school started. I don't think I updated all summer either!!! I am so sorry! Here is the next chapter finally!**

"Ehmagawd you aren't going to do anything?" screeched an outraged Alicia. "She dumped a smoothie on your head!"

"Duh. I was there remember?"

Massie finished blow drying her hair secretly fuming. How dare that LBR Danielle challenge Massie! She was so going to get it, but first Massie had to think of a plan. And it wasn't like she had to hurry; they weren't leaving for three days.

"Hey guys!" Claire came into the oversized bathroom. "We are supposed to go into the ball room. The teachers have an announcement or something."

The Pretty Committee made their way down the marble stairs and towards the humongous ballroom. When they opened the door everyone from OCD and Briarwood was there, standing in groups, sitting on the plush red chairs, or talking on their cell phones.

"Attention everyone. Simmer down." The bird lady and principal of OCD Principal Burns commanded. Her claw like fingers clutched the microphone reminding everyone of a bird's bony talons. Slowly the talking turned into a quiet murmur and finally to silence, interrupted only by the sound of students pulling out their phones.

**Massie: wat do u think the meeting is 4? Prolly something stupid**

**Alicia: I noe. Don't they realize they r interrupting r important tanning **

**time?**

**Kristen: we weren't even the pool. We were in the room**

**Dylan: they prolly want to talk about the incident at the pool**

**Claire: ...who cares**

The Pretty Committee raised their perfectly waxed eyebrows at Claire's abrupt response. Something was defiantly wrong with her. Although to their surprise, when they looked at her she didn't look troubled. She looked happy. What had happened in the three hours she was gone?

"Now as I am sure you are all aware, we were planning on going to Miami." At this the crowd cheered. "But there has been a change of plans."

"What?!" shrieked Massie.

"Due to a severe storm headed this way, the school board and I have decided that it would be best to leave as soon as possible so as to keep you all safe. So as a result you will have the rest of the afternoon and night to pack and we will be leaving tomorrow at noon. You are dismissed."

"You're joking. They can't cancel that. It's the whole reason I went on this trip!" said Alicia.

Kristen sighed angrily. "God this whole trip sucked."

"What about the Cinderella shirt you got?" smirked Dylan.

Kristen glared at her, "At least can fit into it. You gained so much weight you couldn't fit in an adult extra large."

Dylan narrowed her green eyes and clenched her fists. "At least I am not poor. I can afford clothes."

"Um FYI I am rich. Your brain ahb-viously gained fat too."

Without warning Dylan screamed and launched herself at Kristen. The two girls fought, kicking, punching, and yelling. Everyone around stood in awe of the scene unfolding before them.

Claire stood to one side watching the argument unfold, trying to hold in her laughter. Massie and Alicia were trying in vain to break the two girls apart and weren't succeeding at all. Glancing up, she locked eyes with Layne. The hilarity of the situation made the two of them smile and before they knew it, they were doubled over in hysterics.

"I am so sorry Layne. I've been such a female dog lately."

"It's okay. So have I. I guess I just felt jealous."

The two girls hugged and Meena and Heather joined in. When the trio finally broke apart, the teachers had separated Kristen and Dylan. Kristen had a bloody nose and a few claw marks. Dylan had a black eye and bite marks. They stood glaring at each other before Massie and Alicia pulled them aside.

Seeing Massie motion to her, Claire said goodbye to her new old friends.

"What's up?"

Massie sighed. "They won't talk to each other. We're just going to go up and start getting ready for tomorrow. Thank gawd we are leaving tomorrow. We definitely need to be back home."

Massie and Claire made their way to the elevator. Massie was too tired to think of a plot to destroy Danielle. She would come up with something in the morning. Claire was thinking about Colin. She would have to find him and let him know the change of plans.

They reached their room and entered. The beds looked to comfy and inviting, and the duo was so tired. Without even thinking about anything or turning on the lights, they slowly walked over to the beds and fell on them.

Claire's last thought was _'This day could never get any better.'_

"Almost done, Leesh?"

The Pretty Committee was packing up all their belongings and getting ready to leave. After they finished packing they planned on going down to eat breakfast and then tie up any lose ends. Like destroying Danielle.

"Yeah. You?"

Massie zipped her sixth suitcase shut. She had brought seven but two of them were her Miami clothes.

"Yeah."

Twenty minutes later, the Pretty Committee was sitting at a booth in the dinning room. Kristen and Dylan still weren't talking and they had some nasty bruises and cuts. Alicia swished her fruit around her small plate while Claire stared at her water glass. Finally Massie couldn't take the uncomfortable silence any longer.

"Alright so does anyone have a plan?"

"Yeah," volunteered Kristen. "Dylan can go jump off the top floor."

"Yeah, and you could go tie a boulder to you're ankle and jump in the pool!" she snarled.

"Eh-ma-gawd! Could we puh-lease start planning? In case you don't remember we need to destroy Danielle not ourselves!"

The bickering stopped finally and the girls waited to hear what Massie had to say. "Alright. Since we don't have a lot of time, we are going to have to do something simple. Any ideas?" Massie searched their faces but all of them were blank. Massie sighed. _'Ugh this is going to take forever.'_

Twenty minutes later, Claire was sitting in the lounge waiting for Colin. Knowing she probably wasn't going to see him again for a while, she had gone to her room as soon as they were done scheming. Layne had helped her pick out her goodbye outfit. Claire was wearing a quarter- sleeve royal blue tunic with grey skinny jeans and matching blue patent wedges. Her only accessory was a simple bold necklace with a gold heart locket.

Crossing and uncrossing her legs, Claire waited impatiently. Finally ten minutes later, Colin walked in. Just seeing him made her stomach flutter. He was dressed laid back- a black t-shirt and blue jeans. As he searched the lounge for her Claire nervously examined her nails. When she looked up again, he was no where in sight. Confused Claire looked around but didn't see him.

"Were you looking for someone?"

Startled, Claire whipped around. Of course it was Colin.

"Did you get all dressed up for me? You shouldn't have."

Claire finally calmed her nerves and laughed. "You're right I shouldn't have."

The two sat and chatted for another thirty minutes. Claire was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Colin. Finally she decided she should tell him why she had urgently asked to meet him.

Taking a deep breath Claire prepared to tell him the tragic news. "I-"

"Let me guess, you're leaving early," interrupted Colinr. Seeing her surprised look, he laughed. "I could tell you were going to tell me something bad. I could hear it in your voice when you called me on the phone."

Claire sighed and looked down again. "There is a storm coming or something and the school board decided that we should leave. They want us to be _safe._" She pronounced safe the same way she would say booger sandwich.

"Well it's better if you're safe than dead," Colin said lightly.

"Yeah I know but I was looking forward to spending time with you."

Claire looked up, waiting to see his reaction. He was smiling, clearly amused.

"Ah but you forget that I live in New York. I can visit whenever I want. And I am going to go to Briarwood. My parents want me to have good manners and brotherhood or something like that."

"Yay!" Claire squealed and hugged him. "Well that makes me feel better. I have to go now. We have to be in the lobby with our stuff in fifteen minutes and the elevators are going to be _packed_."

With that Claire snapped a quick picture with Colin than hurried upstairs.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take off," commanded the monotone voice over the planes loudspeakers.

Massie stared out the window. Her plan for Nicole was lame but it worked. She and Alicia had called Abby using, their endless contacts. They had told her that Danielle had called her a total bitch and that she was just using her to get her guy. Abby totally bought it, thanked them, and started planning how to get back at Danielle.

Next they called Rose. They told her that Danielle had said she was worthless and spineless. Rose gasped and then thanked them as well. Sure the two would soon find out it was fake but The Pretty Committee had printed off some fake IM's were Danielle said these things.

As the plane's nose reached for the clouds, Massie and Claire looked out the window and at the sun shining on the white, puffy clouds.

The End

**AN: well there's the last chapter! I was starting to get bored with this story so I ended it. There will be an epilogue though so it's not over yet! **


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**AN: Well here is the promised epilogue. This story is finally finished! Yay! Anyways, there will be another. They might be going on a third trip or not, I don't know yet…**

**Massie Block:** Still fabulous. Duh. Got her revenge on Danielle. Ruined her friendships for two months. She and Derrington are still going out and she actually enjoys it again. Glad she kept him.

**Alicia Rivera:** She met Rob in New York. They are still meeting up even though the Pretty Committee hates him and doesn't trust him.

**Dylan Marvil:** Forgave Kristen. Finally. Worked off those final five pounds and is now back to her normal weight. Vows never to comfort eat again. She almost had to go up a size!

**Kristen Gregory:** Forgave Dylan. Her family is still rich. Meet an awesome guy when she wore her Cinderella shirt. In your face, Pretty Committee!

**Claire Lyons:** Met up with Colin after he got back to New York. Hangs out with him whenever she can and he moved to Westchester to be closer to Briarwood! Much happier with him than Cam who keeps acting jealous! .


End file.
